Japanese Patent Application Publication No. HEI-10-175751 discloses a conventional image recording apparatus having a paper sensor for detecting the position of recording paper that is conveyed along a conveying path in a predetermined conveying direction. The paper sensor includes a detection member pivotally supported between a position protruding from a paper-conveying guide into the conveying path and a position retracted from the conveying path; and a paper detecting sensor for detecting pivotal movement of the detection member. When the leading edge of the recording paper contacts the detection member, the detection member is pivotally moved and the recording paper is detected.